Two Tails
by Mistoffelees980
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Story of Mistoffelees and Alonzo's journey through life. It has all the hard, happy, sad, and fun times in their life. They finally get things to how they want it and then both their lives get turned upside down by two queens. MxV and AxC
1. The End

AN: Okay Jellicles here is the deal, this is a rewrite of my first fanfiction Two Tails. I have changed some things in the story line, added more detail, and in my opinion made it a little better to understand and things like that. So if you have read my original version of Two Tails, please reread this because things are different, and I would like to know your opinions like if it was any better than it was before, or if I am just totally waisting my time with rewriting it. As I said before this is a rewrite of my original first fanfic Two Tails so please do not think I stole the story. Thanks Jellicles and enjoy!

- Mistoffelees980

Full Summary: Story of Mistoffelees and Alonzo's journey through life. It has all the hard, happy, sad, and fun times in their life. They finally get things to how they want it and then both their lives get turned upside down by two queens. Mistoffelees and Victoria; Alonzo Cassandra

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Cats or any of its characters; everything belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Eliot, and The Really Useful Group. The only characters that I own are Mystal, Jade, and Jazzy.

* * *

Title

Chapter One: The End

"It's not true." The petite black and white queen stated softly to herself, as her deep chocolate brown eyes widen with shock at what she was just told. "Are you sure? I mean are you absolutely positive?" She then questioned a little louder so that the queen in her company could hear her.

"Yes Mystal, I am sure of it. I have been in this business for a long time. I know the signs." The plump gray haired queen answered her placing a paw onto Mystal's thin white shoulder.

"Well then I guess I should go tell everyone the news." Mystal stated softly as she slowly turned around and walked out of the small room and into long crowded hallway. As she walked to the room where she knew her mate would be, her small white paws left prints on the old dusty floor. After a while of weaving and working her way down the narrow hallways the amount of cats she came across became less and less, and before she knew it she was standing in front of a large door. Just as Mystal was about to raise her shaky paw to knock on the door a deep voice answered from the other side.

"Come in."

At hearing the command Mystal slowly place her paw on the door and pushed. When she entered the large dimmed room the first thing she saw was the outline of a large tom sitting highly on a mountain of old blankets and pillows. As she walked slowly toward the vague figure his appearance became more noticeable. He was a large longhaired ginger tom with wild streaks of red dancing through out his untamed pelt. His large black emotionless eyes stared directly through Mystal causing a shiver to run the length of her spine.

"Well" the ginger tom started as he jumped lightly to the ground and headed toward Mystal. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He continued as he reached the small black and white queen and wrapped her in his arms.

"Macavity" Mystal said and then paused not knowing where to begin.

"What is it darling?" Macavity asked as he pulled his mate out of the embrace they had been holding and looked into her eyes as if searching for an answer. When he found none he spoke again. "You know you can tell me baby. Now come on what is it?"

"Macavity…I am pregnant." The shy queen answered as she turned away from the large tom and faced the wall. When Macavity didn't speak Mystal continued.

"Look Macavity I know he wasn't planed like Alonzo was, but think about it." Mystal pleaded into the dusty wall when her mate made no answer. All of a sudden a large paw was placed on her thin white shoulders and soft moist lips met the rim of her ear.

"What is there to think about Mystal…" Macavity whispered but stopped when he felt Mystal's shoulders tense under his paw. He knew he made a mistake by using her full name. He only used her full name when he became angry or unsure of things. "Myst" he began softly again feeling her shoulders relax underneath his paw already. "What I was saying was what is there to think about? We have a new member to our family on the way and think about it, it will give Alonzo someone to play with." Macavity finished as he lightly kissed his mate at the base of her ear. When Mystal heard this the small white and black queen turned around to face Macavity.

"But are you okay with this?" She asked as she looked up at her mate who was staring down at her.

"Yes, I am totally fine. I am more than fine. Actually, I am kind of excited." The ginger cat purred as he leaned down and kissed Mystal softly on the lips.

"Ewww." A soft voice stated causing the two cats to pull apart. When they did they stared at the black and white splotched kitten standing in the doorway.

"Alonzo, what did your mother and I tell you to do before always entering a room?" Macavity asked his son hoping to bring back the memory of that lesson.

"To always knock before entering." Alonzo answered in a defeated voice and Macavity and Mystal smiled knowing they had won.

"That's right." Mystal stated. "Now why don't you go back to playing your games and let me and your father talk." The black queen finished as she lightly patted the splotched kitten's bottom twice motioning him toward the door.

"Okay Mummy." The kitten sighed as he ran out the large door, down the hall, and out of sight.

"So…where were we?" Macavity stated in a seductive tone as he once again wrapped his long, thin, muscular arms around his mate and came in to kiss her again. Mystal just laughed and pushed Macavity's face away. When she removed her paw from his face the biggest frown was plastered to it.

"We were discussing a rather important matter before that started." Mystal pointed out to her mate who now had his face back into a small smile.

"We are finished discussing. I told you that I was totally fine with the fact." Macavity meowed as Mystal nodded her head and a smile danced across her face flashing off her sharp white teeth.

"Good." She said as she kissed Macavity once and then glided out the door.

Eight Months Later

"Dad, Dad come quick!" Alonzo hollered throughout the warehouse's halls. "Dad, Dad!" he continued to holler as he ran at full speed with his eyes going crazy to try and find the large ginger tom that he was calling.

"Alonzo?" Not even a second after the kitten had heard his name, he saw his father appear at the end of the long hallway with a puzzled look on his face. "Alonzo, what in Heaviside is going on?"

"Dad, hurry up! Come on!" the splotched kitten continued to yell to Macavity.

"Alonzo please stop yelling it is late and you are going to wake…" Macavity started but was cut off once again by his son.

"It's Mum," was all Alonzo could reply before he turned and ran off in the other direction. At hearing this the large ginger tom followed his son without question to a room just around the corner at the end of the hallway. When he entered the room his deep black eyes widened in disbelief. There, lying on a pile of blankets in the middle of the small dark room was Mystal and by her side was a tiny black … fur ball.

"Oh hello darling," Mystal purred lovingly when she noticed her son and mate enter.

"Is everything okay?" Macavity questioned his mate looking a tad confused.

"Yes, now it is." Mystal replied lovingly to the large tom.

"I thought you said she needed me and was in trouble." Macavity said angrily turning to his son.

"She…she told me to get you. She was…she was screaming and everything, so I figured she was in pain." The young splotched tom kit answered shakily, for fear of what his father would say, or worse do next. As Macavity opened his mouth to tell Alonzo something, Mystal spoke up.

"Dear relax, I was going into labor and I wanted you here. Alonzo was the only one with me so I sent him out to fetch you. He had a reason to rush you, for as you can see even at the pace you came you missed it." The petite black queen stated tiredly as she nudged the little bundle of black fur next to her causing Macavity and Alonzo's eyes to drift over.

"Is that…" Macavity started before Alonzo shouted with glee cutting him off.

"My little brother!!" the splotched tom kit hollered jumping up and down, and then running to his mother's side.

"That's him?" Macavity asked his mate with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"Yes Macavity, this is your son Quaxo." Mystal announced proudly. Then noticing that the look on Macavity's face hadn't changed she continued to speak. "Is there something wrong Dear?" She questioned him.

"It's just…he's so small." The large ginger tom softly stuttered out.

"Well of course he is small Daddy, he's a kitten." Alonzo stated as his loud voice broke back into the conversation and he rubbed Quaxo's head softly.

"Yes Alonzo I know he is a kitten, but I mean even for a kitten he is small." Macavity told his son who was no longer paying attention to anyone but the young black and white kitten curled at his mother's side.

"But I am very petite Macavity. He just takes after me." Mystal pointed out to the large tom.

"That's true. You said his name was Quaxo?" The ginger tom asked.

"Yes." Mystal replied softly.

"I like it." Macavity declared to his mate.

"Me too." Alonzo who was sitting next to a sleeping Quaxo stated loudly.

Just then Quaxo started to squirm, which for the first time allowed Macavity to tell he was really a kitten and not just a fur ball. As the little kitten wiggled about it made his fur pattern very noticeable.

"Look Mummy!" Alonzo shouted excitedly pointing at the kitten, "He has a white face and chest just like you!"

"You're right honey he does, except Quaxo's white from his chest doesn't run over his shoulders like mine does." Mystal stated watching her youngest son continue to squirm, and then stretch his small paws into the air three white followed by one black.

"Oh and look Mum, he has white paws like you. Well, they aren't all white but most of them are." The splotched tom kit purred as he pointed out another similarity between his mother and brother.

"Yes he does, doesn't he? All his paws but the front left paw is white. Oh but look, he has a white tipped tail. There is something I don't have." Mystal stated to her excited son.

"Yeah, but he has white tipped ears like you Mummy." Alonzo stated pointing out yet another similarity.

"Yes he does. You are right again honey." Mystal stated to Alonzo.

As his mate and son continued to play their little matching game Macavity just stared at his new son. There was something about him that was different, but Macavity couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it because the kitten was still very young? He just couldn't tell, but there was something different about this kitten and Macavity was going to find out what.

A few weeks passed and Quaxo's eyes had opened allowing the young kitten to run around and explore his home. Alonzo also enjoyed having someone to play with who wouldn't get tired after the first ten minutes. Everyone was getting along well with Quaxo, well almost everyone. As Quaxo grew Macavity's knowledge of what made Quaxo different also grew. When Macavity realized just what his son was he knew he had to take care of it and take care of it fast for he didn't want anything to threaten him in being the most powerful conjurer in London. So coming up with a plan he decided to solve his problem by removing his potential threat, and just as Macavity planned everything would go just about according to plan.

"Hon' I am sorry to bother you." Mystal purred softly as she poked her white face through the door to Macavity's office, and finding the large tom resting lazily on his mound of blankets and pillows.

"It's fine dear, what is it that you need?" He asked turning his head, and scanning her face with his eyes.

"I have to run and pick up a few things, so I wont be back till later." The petite queen stated softly.

"Okay." The large ginger tom stated bluntly.

"Well, I need you to keep an eye on Alonzo and Quaxo. They should be fine, but if you could just keep and eye and ear open for them." Mystal meowed waiting for her mate's response.

"Yes, of course Darling." Macavity purred grinning with a sly smile as he waved bye. "See you in a little bit." He called as Mystal began to exit.

"Yes, in a little bit. I love you, and don't forget to check on them every once and a while. Quaxo is still sleeping, so just make sure that he is still breathing sometimes…okay." She purred and then sauntered down the hall to the exit of the warehouse.

"Time to get to work." Macavity mumbled to himself as he slowly moved his large ginger body off the pile he was laying on and out the door. As he walked to the room where his son Quaxo slept he passed Alonzo.

"Hi Dad!" Alonzo called noticing his father's large figure at the end of the hallway.

"Good morning Alonzo. How are you?" Macavity asked his eldest son.

"I am board. Quaxo is still sleeping, and Mum left for a little while so I have no one to play with." The black and white splotched tom kit complained.

"Aw, well I am sure your day will get better. I know mine certainly will." Macavity purred the sly smile reappearing on his long face. "Why don't you just go and play in your room, and when Quaxo wakes up you can play with him." The ginger tom suggested trying to get rid of Alonzo.

"Okay Daddy. That's a good idea." The splotched tom kit meowed as he bounced back down the hallway and around the corner.

Macavity slowly slinked behind his son, but turned off the path when he reached Quaxo's room. When he opened the large door it squeaked slightly. Wincing at the sound he glanced over at Quaxo's still sleeping, but squirming form on a small pile of blankets. Not wanting to make any more noise and wake Quaxo, Macavity decided to just slip through the little crack that he had already made. The room was slightly darker than the hallway was; the only light source was a small, narrow window near the ceiling where the morning sun shone through. As Macavity slinked towards his son he tripped over an old raged teddy bear that he remembered Mystal's older brother giving them when they told him the news of having a kitten. Macavity kick the bear to the side of the small room and cursed under his breath. He did not want to wake Quaxo, so taking his eyes off his paws and peeking over towards the little kitten that was now squirming.

"Mum…Mummy?" A sleepy voice called and Macavity slowly walked over to his son.

"Mum is not here right now. She left for a little while." Macavity told his son in a fatherly voice, for he did not want to let Quaxo know anything was wrong. At saying this he saw two small white tipped black ears poke out from under a dirty, light blue baby blanket, followed by two sleepy back eyes on a yawing white face.

"Good morning Daddy." Quaxo purred softly once his eyes adjusted and he was able to make out the vague form in front of him.

"Morning Quaxo." Macavity smiled and moved in closer.

"Daddy," Quaxo began as he stood up, shook himself off, and walked over to meet Macavity. "Is 'lonzo awake yet?" The little tuxedo kitten asked as he purred and snuggled into Macavity's large white chest.

"You know what…he is up Quaxo, but not that he will be able to help you." Macavity stated in a cold, hard voice and grabbed Quaxo by the scruff of the neck.

"Daddy what are…" and before Quaxo could finish he was struck across the face by a large ginger paw that now held a few drops of blood. At the strong blow colliding with his face Quaxo yelped out in pain and tears started streaming from his dark eyes. "Daddy what did I do?" Quaxo asked through the sobs before his father threw him to the ground. At the impact of the cold, concrete floor Quaxo let out a small whimper.

"Lets just say… you got in the way." Macavity laughed as he prowled toward Quaxo, who was backing away in fear. Before Quaxo could get his paws to move any faster he was kicked in the stomach by Macavity's large paw.

"Daddy why are you doing this?" The small tuxedo asked between coughing sobs. Macavity didn't answer; instead he just picked Quaxo's trembling body up in his large paws and stared at the helpless kitten. Then, with a voice covered in venom he stated,

"Because I can!" and with that he flung Quaxo into the wall, watching the small kitten's body go limp. Knowing that the problem was not yet fully resolved he slinked over to his unconscious son to give the final blow.

Alonzo who was playing a few rooms over heard all the noise coming from his brother's room and became curious. So the black and white tom kit quickly padded down the hall to check on Quaxo. When he reached the door to his brother's room he noticed it was cracked, so peeking in he asked in a playful voice,

"Quaxo what are you…" but he stopped short when he noticed Macavity standing over his motionless brother.

"What are you doing here?" Macavity asked angrily as he whipped around to face Alonzo.

"What's wrong with Quaxo?" The tom kit asked as he padded further into the room.

"Quaxo is fine, now go back to your games Alonzo!" Macavity roared mad that his perfect plan was being delayed. Alonzo just stared questioningly at Macavity and then raced quickly to his brother's side. Macavity cursed under his breath knowing that his time was running out and that Mystal would be back any minute. When Macavity turned around to face Alonzo he saw him crouching next to Quaxo desperately trying to wake him up. "Alonzo get out!" Macavity screamed his patience growing thin.

"No, if you want Quaxo then you have to go through me." Alonzo told the large ginger tom in front of him and crouched into a pouncing position. At seeing his son's efforts Macavity just laughed, knowing that he could defeat Alonzo just as easily.

"Alonzo, I am going to give you one last chance to get out of here." Macavity snarled.

"No, I am his big brother, so I am supposed to watch out for him." The black and white kit hollered back.

"Very well then." Macavity hissed as he lowered himself into a pouncing position ready to strike. Alonzo hissed at the large tom baring his set of perfect white fangs. At this Macavity laughed and thought to himself, '_This is going to be to easy.'_ The large ginger tom then quickly pounced into the air, but to his surprise he was knocked right back down. Stunned the large ginger tom who was now face first into the cement floor looked up and stared wide eyed at his mate Mystal who was standing protectively in front of her kits. She had her thin black white tipped ears pinned against her head, her silky black pelt was standing on end making her look twice her size, and she was baring her razor sharp teeth daring Macavity to make another move. "Mystal…sweetheart, it's not what it looks like." Macavity slurred out through clenched teeth.

"Shut-up Macavity! Don't you dare even try to get out of this one. I caught you red pawed. Now I am going to give you one chance. One chance Macavity! Walk out right now, and go and blow off your steam somewhere else. Cause I'll be damned if you are going to take it out on my kittens. For goodness sakes, your own sons Macavity!" The petite black and white queen hollered venomously to her mate. Macavity stared looking his mate in her deep chocolate brown eyes and found nothing but hate and anger. All hint of the sweet queen he knew was absent. Mystal also stared down Macavity and noticed all the kindness and comfort she used to see in him was gone. He was a demon. He was a monster. He was _not_ her mate.

Another tense second of silence passed, and then Macavity pounced his mate knocking her roughly to the floor. His large paws wrapped around her thin throat blocking her airway, and causing her to start coughing rapidly. Alonzo who was witnessing the whole fight sucked in a breath and closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Luckily Mystal was able to pull her small legs in-between her and Macavity and find enough strength in her to kick him off. Gasping for air Mystal rose to her white paws, and stood staring at Macavity trying to figure out what his next move would be. At hearing Macavity hit the floor Alonzo cracked one eye lid to see what was going on, and tried to close them again when he saw what was unfolding before him, but found himself unable. Taking the free second that she had Mystal turned to Alonzo,

"Run Alonzo, get Quaxo out of here. Get somewhere safe." Alonzo unable to find his voice just nodded his head twice rapidly, and then grabbed Quaxo by the scruff of the neck. As he ran for the door Macavity stepped in front of him causing Alonzo to come to a halt. Then without any warning Macavity was thrown back into the wall. Alonzo looked back at his mother who stood with her arms raised and purple sparkles dancing around her paws. "Go Alonzo." She said again before she yelped out in pain as a bolt of lightning hit her square in the chest knocking her to the floor. Alonzo stood in horror to scared to move as he watched the large tom advance with red sparkling paws toward the small, injured queen lying on the floor with a paw clutching her chest. As Macavity raised his paws Mystal's eyes widened and she hollered, "Run!" Snapping out of his trance Alonzo turned and bolted out the door. Before he was even at the end of the hallway a loud yelp filled the halls followed by a loud menacing laugh. Alonzo blink a few times trying to clear his eyes from the tears that were starting to form; for he knew that he would never see his mother Mystal again.

* * *

Okay, now time to fess up. Like it. Hate it. Love it. Let me know. Please leave a review so I know what my other Jellicles think of this peice. I also accept anonymous reviews!


	2. The Alley

AN: Alright Jellicles, as I have mentioned before this is a rewrite of my first fanfiction Two Tails. It is a story about Mistoffelees and Alonzo's journy through life, and two queens they meet that totally throw their lives upside down. Not really much to say now that it is the second chapter other than that and THANK-YOU for the kind reviews. I love getting them, and it would be great if I could get even more for this chapter. Now I was going to wait till I had more reviews to update, but I decided I would just post the next chapter. So hear it is Jellicles, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Cats or any of its characters; everything belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Eliot, and The Really Useful Group. The only characters that I own are Mystal, Jade, and Jazzy.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Alley

Alonzo ran quickly down the pavement with his motionless brother in tow as he tried to escape the horrendous scene that had just happened moments ago, but it seemed that no matter how far off he ran he was still hearing his father's menacing laugh in his head. As Alonzo continued to run he could feel and hear his paws start to drag along the cement pavement. Unable to keep his energy up he cut off into an alley and set his motionless tuxedo companion down onto the cool ground. Alonzo not knowing where they were or if they were being followed ran to the mouth of the alley. When he reached the exit and the high morning sun kissed his face Alonzo had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes, and then noticing that no one was coming he headed back into the dim alley. When he reached Quaxo he nudged the small kitten trying to wake him. When Quaxo made no signs of being bothered Alonzo tried again.

"Quaxo…Quaxo, wake up." Alonzo stated in a soft voice as he nudged his brother's shoulder. When the small tuxedo still made no response Alonzo started to panic. '_Had his father…no that beast or better yet monster… Macavity actually get what he wanted? Was Quaxo…dead?' _Alonzo quickly pushed that thought out of his head and tried harder. "No… Quaxo, wake up." Alonzo stated his voice still low, but not calm as he had tears forming in his eyes blurring his vision; however, he refused to give up and continued to shake his brother's fuzzy form. "Wake up! Wake up!" Alonzo yelled no longer able to contain his feelings. The tears streamed from his eyes leaving a trail of stuck down fur where it traveled. Alonzo was now violently shaking Quaxo's still form and shaking his head as no signs of life came to his brother. "No. No! NO!" Alonzo hollered as he fell down besides Quaxo's body and buried his head into Quaxo's small white chest and cried. Alonzo feeling helpless continued to cry into his brother's pelt. "I lost Mom. I am not going to lose you." Alonzo stated his voice muffled by the white fur as he pounded his paw heavily onto the small tuxedo's chest; however, his next move was abruptly stopped when a low, small moan was emitted from his brother. "Quaxo?" Alonzo asked as he lifted his head and stared at the small kitten's face.

" 'Lonzo?" Quaxo whispered softly, his eyes still closed and his little white paw reaching out in search of his brother's voice.

"I am here. I'm here Quaxo." Alonzo purred relieved as he grabbed his brother's small paw and put it to his black and white cheek. "Oh, I am so glad that you are okay." The splotched tom kit stated as he rubbed up against the small paw he held in his own and allowed his purr to grow louder.

"Where's Mummy?" Quaxo asked his voice still barely over a whisper. Alonzo knew this question was going to come, but he never really had time to think about how he would answer it. When Quaxo heard no response he opened his deep, chocolate brown eyes and stared up at Alonzo to find him with his eyes closed and his face turned in the other direction looking toward the ground. " 'Lonzo?" Quaxo asked as he pulled himself up into a sitting position wincing at the sudden pain. When he was finally sitting up right he attempted to scoot himself closer to Alonzo, but found it difficult because the splotched tom kit still held his small paw in his own large one. When Quaxo finally got himself positioned in front of Alonzo he looked up at his brother and sat his small, free, black paw on his big brother's shoulder and asked again. " 'Lonzo, where's Mummy? Why she not here?" Alonzo sighed deeply and then turned his head to face Quaxo. When he opened his eyes he saw two little white tipped ears on top of a black fuzzy head. Then changing his line of vision, he looked down trying to find his brother's face. When he met it he found a small, pained smile on Quaxo's white lips. Alonzo gave a weak smile back telling Quaxo that he was okay; however, Quaxo left his paws where they where and cocked his head to the side slightly showing Alonzo that he was still waiting for an answer. The splotched tom kit just nodded his head; his black and white ears rocking back and forth following the same motion. He inhaled a huge breath causing his shoulders to rise and went into his story.

"You know how Dad… well, I heard the noise from a couple of rooms over and I decided to come in and see what you where up to. When I came into your room you were knocked out and Dad was getting ready to go at you again. I went and ran over to you thinking that I could protect you from him, and just as he was about to attack us both Mum pounced onto him causing his attention to stray from us. Anyways, there was a long battle between them, and Mum…" Alonzo paused a minute trying to hold in his tears, and Quaxo stared at the splotched tom kit with large, watery eyes. "Mum knew she couldn't hold him off much longer. She told me to take you and run. She wanted us to get to a safe place. I did what she asked thinking that she would be right behind us, but when I was carrying you down the hall and out of that wretched place…" Alonzo could no longer hold it in and the tears came falling from his brilliant blue eyes once more. Quaxo couldn't believe what he was hearing and scooted even closer to Alonzo wrapping his thin, short arms around the large splotched tom kit and began crying into his chest. Alonzo returned the gesture and continued on through the sobs. "I heard her yelp out in pain, and Dad's laughter filled the halls. It was then I knew we had to get out and fast. So I ran as fast as I could I did. I was scared he would try to hurt you again, and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. The last thing Mum wanted was for you and me to be safe, so that's what I have to do. I have to keep you safe, and I promise Quaxo I will." Alonzo stated and slightly pulled away from the small tuxedo wrapped around him so he could meet his eyes which where flooded in tears. "I will keep you safe Quaxo… if it is the last thing I do. Mum died for you, and I will gladly do the same." This last sentence of Alonzo's caught Quaxo's attention even more than the others. The small tuxedo shook his head, his small pointy ears swaying from side to side violently.

"No, no 'Lonzo! You not do that. You no die. I love you 'Lonzo. I love you. I lose Mummy. I no lose you. I no lose you! I no care what you think. You not die for me 'Lonzo. I no want you die for me." Quaxo said backing up slightly in disbelief of what Alonzo had said. He had already lost one person that he loved and he was unwilling to lose another. Alonzo seeing his brother's worry jumped onto his feet and walked over to the still backing Quaxo.

"Quaxo, I am not saying I am going to go looking for trouble and get hurt. I am saying that if someone tried to hurt you I am going to protect you. I am going to keep you safe. I promised Mum that, and you know how important promises are Quaxo." Alonzo explained. Quaxo stopped backing up and nodded his head in agreement.

"They portant. Never break."

"That's right, you never brake a promise. Now do you understand why I said that, and why I must do that?" Alonzo asked looking down on the tear streaked white face of the little tuxedo in front of him who looked as if he was still pending an answer to the question. "Quaxo, do you understand?" Alonzo asked again this time receiving an answer.

"I stand." Quaxo meowed softly before a large yawn escaped his jaws.

"Someone's tired." Alonzo stated as he nudged against Quaxo's neck and allowed a small purr to escape in attempt to comfort his smaller, and younger companion. Quaxo just nodded his head in agreement to his brother's statement and yawned once more showing off a set of pearly white teeth. "Well, it makes sense. This is when Mum would usually put you down for a nap." Alonzo pointed out as he looked up toward the sky to try and figure out the placement of the sun. It was almost high sun, and seeing this Alonzo started to look around the alley to try and find a place to safely hide Quaxo and make him a somewhat comfortable bed. For the first time Alonzo actually noticed the scenery around him in the alley. It was a smaller alley than most just as long, but far more narrow. At the end of the alley there was a large green dumpster that was over filling with all sorts of garbage. Sticking out of the over flowing dumpster was a large stack of newspapers. _'That will have to do for now.' _Alonzo thought as he scurried over to the green beast measuring up its size. Preparing to jump up and grab the stack of paper Alonzo crouched down as low as he could and tensed his muscles. Remembering his pouncing lessons from a while ago he pushed off the ground with all his might, his body bounding into the air like a giant spring. When he felt he was at his peek of his jump Alonzo snapped out at the papers, catching a bundle of them between his jaws. _'Haha, I did it.' _Alonzo thought proudly to himself as he walk back over to Quaxo with his tail and head held high. When he reached the spot he decided to place his brother he started spreading out the paper neatly and then adding a little more sheets on the top to make it somewhat more comfortable. "Here you are Quaxo. You can lay down right here." Alonzo purred as he patted the paper bed coxing his sleepy brother over to the pile. Quaxo happily walked up to Alonzo and onto the newspaper. When he reached the bed he circled around a few times trying to get himself comfortable. When he finally found a cozy position he rested his small black and white head on his little paws and drifted into a deep sleep.

When Quaxo awoke from his nap he instinctively reached his paws before him and ejected his claws ripping the paper under him slightly as stretched himself out. After he shook himself off and let his eyes adjust to the new lighting in the alley he looked around in search for the familiar face of Alonzo, but to Quaxo's surprise Alonzo was not there. Quaxo ran a quick glance over the small alley once more just to make sure he didn't overlook the splotched tom kit. " 'Lonzo?" Quaxo called, his voice echoing back to him as it bounced off the walls. At the sound of no reply Quaxo tried again. " 'Lonzo!" The small tuxedo kitten yelled out scared that something had happened while he was asleep. All of a sudden a low mumbling met Quaxo's sensitive ears and he quickly turned his head in the direction of the dumpster. "Who…who dare?" Quaxo asked in a shaky voice as he slowly prowled toward the large bin. Just when Quaxo got right up to the base of the dumpster the garbage at the top started to move. At seeing this Quaxo's eyes widened to the size of half dollars and he quickly darted over to his new bed to hide under the sheets of paper, tripping over his paws on the way.

"Mmmmm… I tell you humans just don't appreciate good food." A low, happy voice purred. At hearing this Quaxo decided to peak out from under the large gray and black papers. When he did all of his muscles relaxed and he ventured out from hiding and over toward the bin.

" 'Lonzo, what you doing?" Quaxo asked as he looked up at a filthy Alonzo sitting inside the dumpster nibbling on a half eaten burger and sporting a rotten banana peel in between his ears.

"Oh Quaxo, you have got to try this stuff. It's pretty good." Alonzo stated and then tossed the burger down to Quaxo who backed up, trying to not get hit in the face with it, and stared at in disgust. "Come on, just try it." Alonzo urged jumping down onto the ground and going to stand next to Quaxo who continued to stare at him. "Go on." He said still waiting for Quaxo to taste this marvelous new wonder he had found. Slowly Quaxo decided to take a bite, but he never took his eyes off Alonzo who was standing there with his eyes anxious, head nodding, and his paws rubbing together in excitement. "See, I told you it was good." Alonzo purred as he watched Quaxo chew and swallow a chunk. To Quaxo's surprise it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and nodding his head he bent down to take another bite. "See, I told you. I knew you would like this stuff. I can't believe those silly humans just pitch it. Oh well, more for us." Alonzo practically sung still overjoyed with his finding as he too sat down in front of the burger and began to nibble again.

Hours had past and the two kits started to rummage through the alley's garbage to see if there was anything that they could make a little den out of. The best they could find was a large cardboard box that had 'fragile' written on every side. Alonzo turned the opening of the box toward the front end of the alley and push it into a tight corner.

"Hey Quaxo, go and grab the papers." Alonzo ordered the little tuxedo that ran over to the center of the dim alley and picked up the pile of large gray papers in between his paws and ran clumsily over to Alonzo.

"Here go 'Lonzo." Quaxo purred as he presented the wad of paper to the splotched tom kit. Alonzo just pick the sheets one by one out of Quaxo's small black and white paws, held them up to straighten them out, and then gently place them into the large cardboard box. About half way through the pile of papers Alonzo glared at Quaxo as he held up a large sheet with claw marks running through the center. Quaxo's ears dropped and his smile disappeared as he softly meowed,

"Sorry." Alonzo glared at Quaxo with a stern face for a few seconds longer before he suddenly burst into laughter. Quaxo seeing that it was okay and he wasn't in trouble laughed along side his brother both falling over each other and onto the ground.

"Darn it, I was trying to keep a straight face." Alonzo said when the laughter started to die down. "Alright, come on. We have to finish this before sunset." Alonzo stated as he reached out for another sheet of paper, which Quaxo gladly handed to him. "Okay, that should just about do it. Why don't you go ahead and test it out." Alonzo purred as he stepped back to look at it and allowed Quaxo to walk in front of him and into the large box. Quaxo walk inside, the newspapers crinkling under his small paws, as he circled around and got comfortable.

"I like it." Came his small squeaky voice. Alonzo nodded his head and smiled glad that the new den had passed inspection. Just as he was about to enter the large box however a small white paw hit his chest. "No come in." Quaxo stated as he attempted to push Alonzo further from the box.

"Quaxo what are you talking about? I built it. I can come in." Alonzo scoffed with an annoyed laugh as he pushed against Quaxo's small paw moving the kitten's whole body backwards.

"No, not yet. You yucky." Quaxo said as he continued to push against the splotched tom kit.

"Quaxo what are you talking about?" Alonzo asked annoyed.

"You in big green bin a long time and now you yucky." Quaxo pointed out as he motioned towards Alonzo's filthy pelt. Alonzo looked down and noticed that Quaxo had a point. There was black grease, dirt, and lots of other things that did not look to pleasant spread all over him. Alonzo nodded showing Quaxo he understood and he sat down to instantly begin grooming himself, but before his face was anywhere near his filthy fur he pulled away quickly wrinkling his nose at the stench rising off of him.

'_No wander Quaxo doesn't want me in there. I wouldn't want me in there.' _Alonzo thought as he mustered up the courage to begin cleaning his pelt once more. To his surprise his felt a rough tongue on his front right paw and looked down to find Quaxo cleaning off some dirt and grease trying to get the paw back to its normal black coloring. Quaxo's little white face looked as if it was about to turn blue. _'He must be holding his breath. Oh well who can blame him?'_ Alonzo chuckled at the thought as he himself pulled his own face away to suck in a breath of fresh air.

When the two kits had finished grooming Alonzo both headed into the large box and settled into the papers. Alonzo laid down and Quaxo waddled over and laid down in between Alonzo's front paws.

" 'Lonzo." Quaxo started softly voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Alonzo asked absentmindedly as he lifted his head slightly off of Quaxo's back.

"I… I miss Mummy." Quaxo whined as he tucked his head in between his paws and cried. Alonzo sighed softly knowing this was going to be a long night, and began to groom Quaxo's ears trying to comfort him; however, unknown to the small weeping tuxedo a few tears slipped from the splotched tom kit's own eyes silently.

The next morning an annoying pushing in his side wakened Alonzo. Cracking an eye he peaked out and looked around the box, and sure enough there was Quaxo walking back as far as the box would allow and getting ready to charge again. A couple of seconds later the small tuxedo collided with his brother's side once more.

"Wake up!" Quaxo sighed as he walked around to the front of Alonzo and began tugging on his ear. "Wake up. Wake up 'Lonzo." Quaxo stated his voice muffled by the large furry black and white ear in his mouth. Alonzo grunted and unwillingly stood and grabbed Quaxo around the waist.

"What are you doing huh?" Alonzo questioned as he sung Quaxo playfully around and pined him to the floor the small kitten giggling the whole time. "Alright so you win. I am awake." Alonzo said trying to make his voice sound defeated as he turned his head away. Quaxo just giggled some more and the smile on his face grew now stretching from ear to ear. "So are you hungry?" Alonzo asked back in his playful voice as he leaned down to nuzzle Quaxo on the neck lovingly letting a purr emit from the back of his throat. Quaxo at hearing his brother's purrs nuzzled back and allowed short one beat rumbles to rise up from his throat. Alonzo just laughed at his brother's still developing purr and then moved aside to let him stand. "So you want some breakfast?" Alonzo asked again and Quaxo nodded eagerly ears flopping every which way. "Alright then lets get looking." Alonzo purred as the marched out of the cardboard box with Quaxo just on his tail. "Okay, you stay here and I will look in here." Alonzo ordered as he pointed into the large dumpster. Quaxo nodded his head once to show he understood and then sat down outside the large bin to await Alonzo's return.

" 'Lonzo you find food yet?" Quaxo questioned as he hollered to the splotched tom kit who had been swimming in the dumpster for a long while now. As Alonzo surfaced and poked his head out of the large dumpster he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Nothing yet Quaxo, but I will keep looking. Give me just a little bit longer." Alonzo answered giving to small tuxedo a reassuring smile before he dove back into the waste.

"Oh, okay." Quaxo meowed to himself as he laid down stomach rumbling. A few minutes had passed and a small beetle was slowly crawling by Quaxo sparking the kitten's interest. As he reached out his small black paw to bat at it the bug began to pick up speed trying to escape. Quaxo rose scurrying after the small bug batting at it every other step; however, when he went to bat at it for the millionth he tripped over his paw and toppled to the ground. Quickly as to not lose his prey Quaxo stood up shaking himself off as he looked around for the beetle. Spotting it a few feet away just resting from its encounter with the small feline Quaxo quietly snuck up on it bringing his body down to the ground and stocking forward. When he was just a little ways away Quaxo paused judging the distance between him and his prey. When he figured he was close enough he got himself prepared to pounce scooting his back feet around a little causing his back end to shake back and forth slightly. Then with out any warning he pounced onto the small bug. With a wide grin Quaxo lifted his small black and white paws to reveal…nothing. Confused Quaxo stood up looking for the little beetle he could have sworn he caught. After circling himself two or three times something caught his eye. There sitting a few inches away was that darn bug. Getting into pouncing position once more scooting forward when he prepared to pounce he shook his backend and jumped; however, to his surprise he landed face first into the cement. When he looked up he caught the beetle scurry in between a crack in the wall. Regaining his footing Quaxo scuffed his paw along the ground bummed.

"Hey Quaxo…" Alonzo's voice rang out and shortly after his head poked out of the large, green, filthy dumpster.

"Did…did you find food?" Quaxo asked so excited that he was going to be able to eat that he cut Alonzo off.

"Umm… not exactly." Alonzo said disappointed as he jumped out of the dumpster and landed gracefully on the ground.

"No eat?" Quaxo asked as he shook his head slowly.

"No, I am going to find you something I promise. The only problem is that I will have to leave the alley to do it." Alonzo stated as he walked past Quaxo. As if by instinct Quaxo turned and began following Alonzo out of the alley. "No! No, you have to stay here. It is too dangerous out there for you." Alonzo voiced when he noticed the little tuxedo following behind him.

"No leave me." Quaxo said panicked when Alonzo pushed him back further into the alley.

"Just stay here till I come back. Everything will be fine." Alonzo purred as he turned to leave the alley once more.

"No leave me." Quaxo hollered again as he ran to Alonzo who turned around aggravated.

"Look do you or do you not want to eat!" Alonzo yelled at Quaxo losing his temper. Quaxo stunned just stared at the splotched tom kit wide eyed and backed away a few steps. Alonzo seeing the fear in his brother's eyes realized his mistake and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look Quaxo, I am sorry. It's just we need to find some food." Alonzo said as he walked closer to Quaxo. "I'm sorry, and I will be back shortly." Alonzo stated as he gave Quaxo a quick reassuring nuzzle and trotted out of the alley. Quaxo not knowing what to do walked to the back of the alley and into the large box.

It felt like it had been hours since Quaxo last saw Alonzo trot out of the alley. Quaxo stepped out of the large cardboard box and stretched himself out. Then trotting to the exit of the alley he looked up at the sky. It was past high sun and Alonzo still wasn't back.

'_Where is he?' _The small tuxedo thought as he pranced clumsily back towards the box, but did not enter it. When he reached the back of the alley he sat back on his half white, half black haunches and his stomach rumbled. "I hungry." Quaxo complained as he wrapped his front paws around his stomach and moaned softly. "I no wait no more." Quaxo decided as he began mewling helplessly for Alonzo.

A little ways away a large cat swaggered seductively down the street humming his song to himself when soft meows met his large furry ears.

'_Can it really be?' _The large tom thought to himself as he filled to the rim with joy. _'A queen in distress?' _The tom put his ears to the test as he carefully followed the soft sound that led him to the entrance of a small alley. Slowly he poked his large head around the corner to see of any dangers there might be. Then noticing that the alley looked pretty much abandoned the large tom ran his large paws quickly over his pelt making sure every strand of fur was in its proper place. When he felt presentable the tom put on his best smile and started his famous strut down the alleyway. As he traveled the meowing sound grew louder and louder. "Hello is anyone here." He purred out deeply as he scanned the area for any signs of a queen in distress. All was silent even the meowing had stopped and now the large tom was confused as he hollered out again. "I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out where ever you are." When he finished speaking a quick flash of white on black darting into a large box caught his eye. The large tom smiled to himself as he swaggered over to the cardboard box and looked inside. There as far up against the back as it could get sat Quaxo with his fur standing on end and giving out one beat hisses. "Well hey there kit. I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out." The large tom said as he motioned with a large paw.

"Go way!" Quaxo hissed out as he pawed at the large tom outside the box.

"Woe now." The toms stated as he pulled away slightly and put his paws up. "Actually you know what." The large beast stated as he reached inside the box and grabbed Quaxo around the stomach and pulled him out. "Come here."

"Put me down." Quaxo said still hissing and bating at the large tom, but to his surprise the large animal sat him down.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The tom stated softly as he looked down on a terrified Quaxo frozen in place. For the first time Quaxo actually got a good look at the tom. He was a large black beast with a leopard chest and paws, and he sported a large golden mane around his neck. "So kit, what's your name?" The mane tom asked as he bent down to look Quaxo in the eyes.

"Q…Quaxo." The small tuxedo stumbled out nervously.

"Quaxo huh… interesting. I am the Rum Tum Tugger, but you can just call me Tugger." The leopard tom explained.

"Tucker?" Quaxo asked wrinkling up his nose.

"No, Tugger."

"That's weird." Quaxo stated as he looked down towards the ground trying to think of why someone would name a tom that. Then shrugging his shoulders he decided it didn't matter.

"So kit, where are your parents?" Tugger asked as he scanned the area for another cat and then turned his attention back to Quaxo.

"They not here." Quaxo meowed softly pain creeping up in his voice as he continued to look down at his paws.

"What? You are by yourself. Well in that case come on. I will take you with me." Tugger stated as he picked Quaxo up in one swift movement. Not knowing what was going on Quaxo started to panic.

"No put me down!" He hollered as he grabbed and pulled at the large toms fur.

"No! No, not the mane, please anything but the mane." Tugger squealed as he tried to pry the small kit out of his long golden mane. Quaxo just continued to squirm and holler.

"Let go! 'Lonzo! 'Lonzo!"

'_Whose 'Lonzo?' _Tugger thought as he continued to struggle with Quaxo. As if on cue something slammed into Tugger's side causing him to lose his balance and drop Quaxo. When he looked up to see what had hit him he was shocked to see Alonzo standing there. "Who are you?" Tugger asked as he stood back up and watched as the splotched tom kit stood protectively in front of Quaxo.

"I'm Alonzo." The tom kit hissed as he stared at Tugger.

"Look kit I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you." Tugger said holding his paws in front of him showing that he was no threat. At hearing this Alonzo relaxed a little but still held his position in front of Quaxo.

" 'Lonzo what you doing. Don't trust him he crazy. I mean look at that wild hair around his neck. He's a wild cat." Quaxo whispered into Alonzo's ear.

"Well, we can at least talk to him and see what his plan is." Alonzo stated softly to Quaxo and then turned his attention to Tugger. "How?"

"What?" Tugger asked confused.

"How do you plan to help us?" The splotched tom kit questioned the large tom as he took a few steps forward.

"Um… I know a place not to far from here where a lot of cats live including me. I am sure that they would allow you in, and you would be very safe. We could find you a family to live with and everything." Tugger explained and then looked back to the kittens that had two very confused, yet happy looks on their face.

"We will get a family?" Quaxo asked softly as he slowly stepped past Alonzo and closer to Tugger.

"Yeah, and a safe place to live and everything." Tugger stated nodding as he looked down at the small tuxedo in front of him and then back to Alonzo. "So what do you guys say?"

"I don't know." Alonzo said still a little unsure about the whole situation.

"Come on 'Lonzo please. We get family, and be safe. Think about it, you no have to go far way to find food no more." Quaxo begged his deep chocolate brown eyes wide, soft, and pleading.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but if this is a trick or something." Alonzo said turning his attention to Tugger.

"No, never. I just want to help." Tugger voiced, his face showing that he was shocked that Alonzo would even think that.

"Yeah, we go 'Lonzo. We go." Quaxo sung quietly as he jumped up and down slightly and clapped his paws together.

"Alright, this way. Stay close now we don't want anyone getting lost." Tugger stated as he turned and strutted out of the alley with Alonzo and Quaxo just at his tail.

'_Maybe everything will work out after all.'_ Alonzo thought to himself as he looked over at a quiet, but smiling Quaxo.

Okay, so what did you think? Like it, hate it, curious? Let me know! I would love to hear what my fellow Jellicles think of it so far. So please, with a big fat mouse, or rat, which ever you prefere on top, review! Thanks Jellicles, purrs out to all of you!


	3. The Junkyard

Hey Jellicles, I finally did it! I posted the next chapter. Yay! I originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to post again and where it stops seemed to work. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own _CATS_, the characters and contents belong fully to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Eliot, and The Really Useful Group (R.U.G.). The only character's that belong to me are Mystal, Jade, Jazzy, and if I had it my way Mistoffelees, but life isn't fair so he goes to the three listed above. *tear*

* * *

The Junkyard

The bright sun now hung low in the sky and continued to make its decent towards the Earth. Its bright beams glaring off the windows of the little shops and into the three cats' eyes causing them to squint as they padded down the pavement.

"Are we almost there?" Alonzo questioned the large black and leopard tom that was softly humming a tune to himself.

"Almost, we have just a few more blocks." Tugger sung out the words to the tune of the song that he was humming just a few seconds ago. A small smile cracked Quaxo's lips; however, Alonzo didn't look convinced. "I promise, just a little bit longer." The large tom stated in his defense. Alonzo rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the small kitten next to him.

"Quaxo, what are you doing?" Alonzo asked the wide-eyed tuxedo when he noticed him come to an abrupt halt.

"Did you no hear it?" the kitten murmured as he scanned the area around him.

"Hear what kid?" Tugger questioned as he retraced his steps back to the two kits. Quaxo didn't answer; instead a look of horror ran across his face as he rotated his ears back as the low sound reached them again.

"That."

All of a sudden a large black pollicle jumped around the corner of a near by alley. The three cats were frozen in place, eyes wide with terror as they stared at the vicious beast snapping his large jaws shut and baring his foamy yellow teeth.

Tugger was the first to snap back into reality and think about the task at hand. In one swift flow he stood in front of Alonzo and Quaxo hissing at the black beast. At the sound of the warning call Alonzo and Quaxo slipped out of their dreams only to realize that their nightmare was true. Automatically Alonzo hit a defensive crouch in front of Quaxo, but still allowed Tugger to stand in front.

Suddenly, without any warning the black beast charged, barking madly as he raced toward his prey. Quaxo coward behind Alonzo once he realized they were not going to run, and watched in horror as Tugger threw himself at the acrimonious beast. Instantly the black and leopard tom was trapped under the pollicle and was clawing frantically trying to get the large beast to back off.

"No 'Lonzo!" Quaxo hollered as he caught sight of his splotched brother running full speed towards Tugger and the pollicle, and then watched in horror as the beast turned and snapped his strong jaws snatching Alonzo out of a midair pounce. "No!" Quaxo shouted feeling helpless as he watched the black pollicle shake Alonzo rapidly and then drop his motionless body down to the pavement. With the pollicle distracted by Alonzo, Tugger was able to regain his balance and lunged towards the beast again luring it away from the two kittens. Seeing his chance Quaxo raced towards his brother's motionless body. When he reached the splotched tom kit Quaxo began to nudge him with his head. "Wake up." Quaxo stated as he pushed up against Alonzo once more. "Wake up, wake up!" Quaxo continued to cry out until a low mumbling caught his attention. "'Lonzo?" Quaxo questioned as he looked at the tom kit's face. Alonzo's eyelids began to flutter, and then slowly opened reveling his sky blue eyes. Quaxo smiled with relief as he wrapped his arms around his older brother, who flinched away in pain.

"Be careful." Alonzo hissed out softly.

"I sorry, me no mean to hurt you." Quaxo stated as he backed away slightly.

"It's fine, it wasn't you." Alonzo said as he slowly pulled his paw away from his stomach. Quaxo inhaled a sharp breath when he noticed all the teeth marks that his brother was sporting. Quaxo went to help Alonzo stand when a low snarl met his sensitive ears. When the two kittens turned round their eyes widened with terror at the site they saw. Tugger had been thrown to the ground and was struggling to get up as the pollicle advanced towards them.

All of a sudden a flash of silver leaped in front of them and lashed out at the pollicle striking it across the snout. The large beast let out a loud cry and backed up a few paces before drawing in again. This time the black beast was attacked from behind by Tugger, who landed on the pollicle's back and began clawing at the raging animal. The silver furred creature jumped back into the fight clawing at the pollicle's chest and front legs. The large beast thrashed his body roughly back and forth trying to pry Tugger off its back, but every once in a while lunging forward trying to get the silver cat to back off. Finally, in succeeding to detach Tugger from his back the pollicle turned and darted off leaving a light trail of blood.

"Man what were you doing? I totally had him." Tugger said in a smooth voice as he walked up to the silver tom straightening out his mane.

"Yeah Tugger sure. You totally had him." The other cat replied with a roll of his soft green eyes. Quaxo and Alonzo exchanged as confused look.

"How does he know Tugger?" Alonzo questioned to his younger brother who just shrugged in response.

Alonzo, Quaxo I would like you to meet my older brother Munkustrap." Tugger purred with pride as the two large toms turned to face the kittens.

"Nice to meet you two." Munkustrap laughed out slightly at the sight of the confused, yet surprised look on the kittens' faces. The two black and white cats continued to stare causing Munkustrap and Tugger to chuckle again. At the sound of the two tom's hardy laugher the two kittens snapped back to attention. Alonzo traced his blue eyes over to meet Tugger's brown ones, just to make sure that he was absolutely sure it was safe. When Tugger nodded the okay Alonzo slowly creped forward towards Munkustrap eyeing the large tabby. "Hello, and what might your name be?" Munkustrap asked in a warm, soft voice.

"Alonzo," the splotched tom kit strongly stated after a few moments.

"Ah," Munkustrap said then glanced past the splotched tom and met eyes with the small tuxedo. "What about you?" the silver tabby asked with a nod of his head.

"That's Quaxo, my brother." Alonzo rushed out in a hurry before the little tux had a chance to answer. Munkustrap began walking forwards towards the tiny beast as a careful Alonzo followed closely behind.

"Hello," Munkustrap purred as he lowered himself down to the small kitten's level. "So you're Quaxo I hear?" The large tom continued his green eyes gazing into the young, wide, brown ones. Quaxo's only response was a nodding of his head. "Well, what are you doing with these two?" Munkustrap questioned as he stood back to his full height and turned back towards Tugger.

"Actually, I was bringing them to the Junkyard so that they can become members of our tribe." The large, leopard spotted tom explained.

"Ah, well then I guess I will let you guys be on your way." The silver tom said with a smile before he turned and began walking away.

"Oh Munkustrap!" Tugger called after his older brother who turned to face the trio again. "Would you mind asking Old Deuteronomy to stop by the Junkyard today?"

"No, not at all." Munkustrap called as he shrugged and then continued on his way.

"You know you can always count on him." Tugger stated softly to himself as he watched the silver tom's retreating back, when a soft tugging on his paw caught his attention. Confused he directed his attention downward to find little Quaxo staring up at him with questioning eyes.

"Who Old Deut…err… what his name?" The small kitten asked as Alonzo nodded his head wondering the same thing.

"Old Deuteronomy…" Tugger grunted out as he leaned over and picked up Quaxo, "is the great leader of our tribe, the Jellicles, and he is also mine and Munkustrap's father." The tom finished explaining.

"Oh, so he has to let us inside the Jellicles." Alonzo said now understanding.

"That's right." Tugger stated as he began walking again with Quaxo in tow and Alonzo closely behind who was purring with pride at figuring out what was going on. "And you," Tugger stated as he turned to Alonzo, "are going to have to take a little visits to Jennyanydots' den to see about those scratches you got there." Tugger finished as he nodded towards Alonzo's stomach. Alonzo quickly covered up the wounds with a black paw and nodded.

Before they knew it the cats had reached the Jellicle Junkyard. It was surrounded by a large, rotting, wooden fence, and had a gate whose lock and hinges were covered in rust. Not far off to the right side of the large gate, was a small hole towards the bottom, just large enough to get a full grown cat through.

"Come on Alonzo through here." Tugger coxed as he nodded to the hole and watched the black and white splotched tom kit slip trough. "Alright kid, your turn." Tugger stated as he put Quaxo back on the soft dirt. "Go ahead. I will be right behind you." The large tom comforted the small tux who looked back unsure, but at the sound of Tugger's voice he was soothed and slipped through easily with Tugger right on his tail. When Tugger looked down at the two kittens, he couldn't help but allow a small smile to part his black lips. There before him stood two kittens with their eyes wide and mouths agape. "Well, welcome to your new home kits." Tugger said as he stepped back and held both of his arms out to each side of him as if showing off the junk around him.

"It's, it's amazing." Alonzo sighed out as both Quaxo and him gazed up at the tall mounds of rubbish that towered high into the sky; some looking as if to challenge others on who could go higher. However, when Alonzo went to take in another breath, he inhaled very quickly as a sharp pain raced through his side.

"'Lonzo, are you okay? 'Lonzo…" Quaxo began to ask in a soft voice, but then remembered what happened earlier this afternoon. Running to Tugger he began to pull on his belt.

"What is it kit?" Tugger asked when he noticed the little tuxedo.

"Him, help 'Lonzo." Quaxo whispered panicky as he pointed to his older brother not to far from them.

"Oh Everlasting Cat I totally forgot. Thanks Quaxo!" Tugger said as he scooped Alonzo up in his large paws and raced off towards Jenny's den with Quaxo following closely behind. "Jenny, Jenny!" Tugger called out.

"My dear what is it?" She asked shortly after hearing her name being called through out the Junkyard. When she got closer the tiger stripped and leopard spotted queen gasped. She did not recognize the kitten in Tugger's arms, but she was determined to help him. Taking him from Tugger she asked the basic questions. "What's his name?"

"Alonzo."

"How did this happen?"

"A pollicle attacked us." Tugger explained as he and Quaxo followed Jenny into her den, who immediately went to work on curing the kitten.

"Is he going to be okay?" Quaxo's soft voice asked after moments of silence.

"Yes dear, he should be just fine." Jennyanydots answered sweetly as she finished wrapping Alonzo's wounds. "Give him just a little time to rest and he will be back up and running around in no time." The motherly queen stated as she walked over to Quaxo and bent down to his level. "Now what is your name little one?"

"Quaxo." The small tuxedo answered as he blushed shyly at all the attention and then glanced over towards Alonzo.

"You can go see him." Jenny purred as she moved to the side to clear a path for the small kitten.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Tugger said when he noticed Quaxo looking up at him with questioning eyes. That okay was all the small tux needed, for he raced to Alonzo's side and climbed into the pile of blankets and curled up next to Alonzo wrapping around the older splotched kitten.

"Tugger! Tugger!" Munkustrap called through out the Junkyard after he escorted the Jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy, to the large tire.

"What is it?" Tugger asked as Jennyanydots and he raced out of the den.

"I have Old Deuteronomy, if the kittens are ready." The striped grey tabby said.

"Oh great." Tugger said turning to Jenny.

"I will get them dear." Said the elderly tabby as she returned to her den to retrieve the two kittens.

When the five cats came to the center of the clearing Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the large tire with the rest of the Jellicle tribe sitting in a semicircle around him. Jennyanydots went and sat next to her mate, an orange marmalade cat named Skimbleshanks, and her three daughters Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria. Munkustrap also slinked his way up to the tire and sat next to the old, longhaired, grey tom.

"Hello Munkustrap." Old Deuteronomy purred as his son approached.

"Hello fath… I mean sir." Munkustrap said as he dropped his head slightly embarrassed that he slipped in his manners.

"Are the two kittens you told me about here." The elderly tom asked.

"Yes sir, they are right over there." Munkustrap pointed out as he reached with a paw showing the Jellicle leader Tugger and the two kittens hiding slightly behind him in the back of the group.

"Very good, we shall get started then." Old Deuteronomy stated softly to Munkustrap and then turned towards the rest of the tribe. "My fellow Jellicles, today we are here to introduce two new members into our tribe that is if they meet the requirements and wish to join." The elderly leader said as he looked back to Tugger who nodded. "Bring the kittens forward please."

"Come on you two." Tugger stated as he herded the two kittens up towards the large tire and towards Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. Many coos and cries carried through the crowd of cats as they passed through. When the three reached the tire Tugger lead the two kittens up to the leader and then stood at the base of the tire.

"Please come forward. There is no reason to be scared." Old Deuteronomy whispered softly as he reached forward with a paw, allowing the two kittens to come forward. "Now what are your names?" The leader asked louder as he turned back to the rest of the Jellicles.

"I am Alonzo, and this is my younger brother Quaxo." The splotched tom kit said as he motioned a paw towards himself and then the small tuxedo next to him.

"Are you by yourselves, or are your parents out looking for you?" The grey tom asked.

"No, we are by ourselves. Our mother passed away, and our father will not be looking." Alonzo answered starting to feel comfortable around the new tribe of cats already.

"Oh, and do you wish to join our tribe?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Yes sir, we do." Alonzo stated as he wrapped am arm around his younger sibling.

"Well, then I now pronounce that Alonzo and Quaxo are members of the Jellicle tribe." The tom said as many of the Jellicles cheered for the new members. "Now, who is going to look out for these two?" Old Deuteronomy asked as he eyed his two sons.

"I will." Tugger stated as he stepped up onto the tire. "I will look after them." Both Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy exchanged a surprised look. "What, you don't think I can do it?" Tugger stated with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"No, we know you can do it, but come on Tugger, you a dad, for two kittens. That is just not like you." Munkustrap laughed out.

"I know, I know, but in the time I have spent with these kits I have grown attached to them." Tugger stated as he glanced over to the two kittens that were surrounded by many of the other cats in the tribe. "I want to look after them."

"Okay, Tugger you can have custody of the two kittens." Old Deuteronomy said, not believing it himself. The large black and leopard tom smiled and then leaped off the large tire and headed over towards the two kittens who were talking with some of the younger toms of the tribe.

"Well, this is it," Tugger declared as he and two kittens entered a large, battered, hollowed out dresser. "this is where you will live until you can get a den of your own. You kits can sleep over on these blankets here." The large tom stated as he pointed to a pile of blue, black, and once white, but now grey blankets. "Now –" Tugger was in the middle of saying before a confident, sassy voice filled the air.

"Showing the kits around Babe?" A red queen asked as she sauntered through and into the den. Tugger showed off his white teeth as he flashed one of his famous smiles in her direction.

"Yes Bombalurina and I was just telling them," Tugger paused to kiss his mate gently on the lips, "where everyone is to sleep, and some of the rules right guys." Tugger said as he turned back towards the two kittens who nodded. The red queen laughed quietly before retreating further into the den and motioning for the three toms to follow.

* * *

So... what did you think? Please R&R.


End file.
